


Unexpected Turn (Against All Odds)

by prettylittleporcelain



Series: Unexpected Turn (Against All Odds) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittleporcelain/pseuds/prettylittleporcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Burt hadn’t run out of coffee one day, in his twenties, and he never ended up going to the supermarket where he would of met his future wife Elizabeth? He would of never asked her on a date, they would have never got married and never had Kurt. Elizabeth would have never died in that car crash and Kurt would not of been gay, he would never have been bullied and never would’ve met his soulmate on the stairs of Dalton. What would have happened, then, to Blaine and Kurt? (Straight!Kurt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing, Mentions of F/M sex  
> Note: The genetic and science stuff I mention is not true.

What if Burt hadn’t run out of coffee one day, in his twenties, and he never ended up going to the supermarket where he would have met his future wife Elizabeth? He would of never asked her on a date; they would have never got married and never had Kurt. Elizabeth would have never died in that car crash and Kurt would not of been gay; he would never have been bullied and never would’ve met his soulmate on the stairs of Dalton. 

 

What would have happened, then, to Blaine and Kurt? The two soulmates that fell in love, grew into adults together and spent the rest of their lives at each other’s side never would have met.

 

If Burt had never ended up going to the supermarket at 10:34pm on August 22nd 1986, Blaine wouldn’t have run down an empty hallway, clasping his fated lovers hand in his, he would have never kissed him over the casket of a dead bird, never of made love to him for the first time his senior year of high school. However, despite never meeting Kurt, Blaine still ends up in New York. Not at NYADA — he never would have truly discovered his passion of music to the potential it had when he was with Kurt. Instead, Blaine was at NYU studying business. 

 

Since Burt never met Elizabeth, he instead married a lovely lady called Mary when she sold him the shop that became Hummel’s Tires and Lube. Kurt was still born but he was a different person. Science had yet to realise it, but sexual orientation is connected to the maternal genetics; looks are connected to paternal genes and personality is a mix of the two. This Kurt, Kurt Evan Hummel, is not the fashion and performing arts loving homosexual boy Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was. Kurt is always strong, courageous and caring but the heterosexual Kurt Evan Hummel found his passion in debating and writing, and was off to NYU to pursue it. 

 

In high school, Kurt was not bullied for being gay or being effeminate. He slipped inconspicuously through the system, quiet enough not to the draw attention of bullies and managed to make it through school without the emotional scars.   
Kurt had dated three girls in high school. Rachel was the first. He honestly didn't know what he was thinking at the time. She was shrill and obnoxious but Kurt had found her passion relatable and she had been the first girl to want to date him. A dramatic fight ended Kurt and Rachel’s relationship, after which Kurt had briefly dated Santana, a bold girl who decided that he had been flying under the radar for too long and she needed someone new to walk all over. However, Santana underestimated Kurt’s strength and loyalty and she eventually came out to him, thus ending their romantic relationship but solidifying their friendship. She had been the first girl he had ever slept with. It had been an intense and glorious experience that had solidified Kurt’s love of girls. With their soft bodies, their curves and lovely legs, Kurt loved girls and he loved having sex with them. 

 

Kurt Hummel, unlike a lot of people in his school, is not homophobic. He believed that everyone was, and should be treated, equal. His father and mother had taught him that all people were human and should be treated with the kindness that they deserved. 

 

Kurt’s longest and most serious relationship lasted over a year, up until they parted ways the summer before college. They decided that neither of them was interested in doing the long distance thing. Her name was Quinn Fabray; she was blonde, ambitious and really hot. Kurt had gotten to know her in French class. They had an assignment they were working on together during their junior year and when Quinn came over to work on it, the couple ended up making out on his couch for an hour until Burt came home and forced them to do their project. Kurt and Quinn worked well together, they balanced each other out. They had some flaws as a couple, of course, but their mutual admiration for each other kept them together. Unfortunately, their sexual chemistry wasn’t stellar; their sex was sweet and lovely but not perfect and Kurt knew that they wouldn’t last forever. 

 

When Kurt left his tearful mother and father to start his adulthood in New York, he was a single man, looking forward to the experiences that college offered him. And new experiences is certainly what he found, because it was there that he met Blaine Anderson and his life changed forever.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt’s first meeting. Part one of Unexpected Turn (Against All Odds) ‘verse.

The first time Kurt met Blaine, he completely overlooked him. It was one of those times that when you looked back at the start, years later, you wanted to shake your younger self and say, “That’s them. That person you just looked past, they are going to be your everything.” It happens a few times in a person’s life, when you meet a future best friend, a lover, a person that rips your heart to shreds. When you first meet them, you truly underestimate what they will do to your life. 

 

They saw each other for the first time in a dorm meeting, the first day of orientation at NYU, freshman year. Kurt had spent the day moving his things into the room he shared with Santana (how she managed to wrangle them a room together, he didn’t want to know). Santana was squished beside Kurt, who was pressed into the side of a couch, in the communal area on their dorm floor. Kurt had originally taken a seat next to a cute blonde girl but when Santana came in, she wedged herself between the two and gave the girl a quick look up and down. The girl, with her blonde hair and slim, athletic physique was receptive to Santana’s not so subtle checking out, smiling at her seductively. “Dammit,” Kurt muttered, pouting a bit and slumping lower into the couch. Santana gave him a smug look and introduced herself to the girl, whispering in her ear despite the noise being at a reasonable level. The girl, Brittany she said her name was, struck up a conversation with Santana while Kurt was huddled in his seat, legs sticking out comfortably, scoping out the other people in the room as they had their own conversations while waiting for the meeting to start. It was then that a boy with slicked down black hair and wide eyes tripped over Kurt’s legs while trying to move past.   
“Sorry, I am so sorry!” the boy exclaimed, turning round to face Kurt.   
“Don’t worry about it, it was my fault for taking up so much room,” Kurt replied before whipping out his phone and pulling up a game of Tetris to avoid feeling like a bit of a loner in this strange place. The boy kept moving along to his seat with a backwards glance at Kurt, which the brunet boy didn’t notice, admiring his sculpted face and long legs, hidden under baggy, faded denim jeans. 

 

The second time they met was less than graceful. It was 7am on their first day of classes and Kurt, bleary eyed and not quite fully conscious stumbled out of his bedroom, his shower stuff in a container in his hand, and made his way to the men’s bathroom. On his way there, he ran into the same bright-eyed boy again, this time his hair free and bushy.   
“God, sorry. I’m not fully awake yet,” Kurt muttered as he accidentally shoulder checked the boy.   
“Oh, it’s okay, neither am I really. Hopefully a shower will wake me up!” The boy, who looked a lot more awake than Kurt felt, replied.   
“The shower’s are the other way...” Kurt mentioned, confused.   
“Crap! I thought I was getting the hang of this place.”  
“I’ll show you.” Kurt said, leading the boy down the hall.   
“My name is Blaine, by the way.”   
“Kurt.” Kurt gave him a smile. “So, where are you from?” 

 

The pair made conversation as they wandered down the hall and again on the way back to their rooms after they had finished their morning preparations.   
“This is my room,” Blaine said as they stopped in front of a plain white door.   
“Okay, I’ll catch you around Blaine. It was nice meeting you!” Kurt wandered the rest of the way, a few doors down, to his own room where Santana was still asleep, snoring slightly.   
“Get up Satan!” Kurt yelled, smacking her with a pillow. She pulled the finger in his direction with her eyes still closed.   
“Fuck you, my first class isn’t ‘til 10.”   
Kurt shrugged and started packing his bag full of textbooks. “I met one of the guys that lives a few doors down,” Kurt said for conversation, despite Santana wanting to go back to sleep. “A nice guy called Blaine. Clearly very gay.”   
Santana mumbled her reply, “The one with so much gel in his hair he needs an intervention?”  
“That’s the one. Although this morning it looked like some woodland creatures were going to set up shop in there.”  
Santana snorted and rolled over. “He’s living with a guy called Sam. The one with the lips. Brittany’s ex, apparently.”   
Kurt looked up in surprise. “So she isn’t gay? Damn, just when I was planning your wedding...”   
“Shut up asshole. She’s Bi or Pan or something apparently. I don’t care, she is still smoking hot.”   
Kurt nodded in agreement and, with a wave in Santana’s direction, went out in search of coffee and breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me on my side tumblr if you want to know when the next chapter is coming out or to send prompt for this 'verse: hummelfabrayberry


End file.
